Primeval Series 6 Episode 1
by clairethebear922
Summary: I'm writing my own series now that they stopped Primeval! :( Heres the summary: When a group of teens end up in a NASA satellite and a future predator causes at St James Primary, the team know somethings up. Then Riley Becker is rescued by four time-travelling teens, WHAT is going on?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Today is Different**

** Lester sat in his office, loathing the lives of the ARC team. Everyday they would come in, with no idea what they were going to do, whereas he came in, and spent the day avoiding calls from the minister or Mrs Lester and forcing Jess to do things that weren't on her job description. Today would be different, he knew it would, and he was right. **

** Jess gazed into the screens of the ADD and sighed. Zooming in on the building displayed on the screen, CCTV footage of a classroom appeared. She quickly zoomed in on a 5-year-old and laughed. She smiled as she watched him throwing his hand up, and doing schoolwork. "Mummy loves you Riley!" she whispered, quickly turning off the screen, as the sound of Lester's footprints appeared.**

** "Mrs Becker! May I remind you government property is not to be used for personal uses thank you!" he groaned, in his slightly sarcastic manner.**

** "Sorry sir!" she muttered, smiling. **

******Mrs Becker. She loved hearing that. She'd been married to Becker for four years, the wedding being held shortly after Riley was born, a year after New Dawn, but she still hadn't got used to Mrs Becker. **

** A few moments after, an alarm sounded and a map appeared on the screen of the ADD. The team began to hustle around Jess, gazing at the screens, which were flashing unusually. "So! Where is it Jess?" Matt bawled, furiously.**

** Jess began to panic, typing furiously, as the screens began to whir and flash. After about a second, a picture of the Minister appeared. "Lester!" he bawled, calling Lester to the screen. "We believe one of your anomalies has appeared in a rather unusual location!"**

** Lester frowned. "What?"**

** Turning on a TV behind him, the minister pointed to a satellite that appeared on it. "This is the MK-11! This morning the first eco-friendly shuttle, the MK-23 was launched and DISAPPEARED shortly after!"**

** Lester began to look uneasy. Why were they telling him? How could THEY deal with this? "That's not all! Look at this!" the minister ordered, turning on another two screens behind him, one showing mission control, the other showing the empty satellite inside. "This is live readings from NASA's mission control at exactly 0834 hours! Take a look at what happens!"**

**"MK-11 can you read me? This is Mission Control to MK-11, do you copy?" ordered the man in charge of mission control.**

** There was an odd silence, as the ARC team exchanged worried looks. "Keep watching" whispered the minister.**

** There was a whirring sound and then a glow, and then a croaking sound. Suddenly, a green lizard popped up in front of the screen, one that looked just like Rex (Abby and Connor's lizard). "Shoo! SHOO! God, you filthy animal, you!" shouted a voice, and then suddenly a two teenage girls and two teenage boys appeared, wearing tattered denim, with dinosaur teeth hanging in necklaces round there necks. "HELLO! DOWN THERE! WHATS UP OVER HERE? WHAT WHAT! WHAT WHAT!" they laughed in a posh English accent.**

** "My name is Sir Henry Lloyd, do you mind telling me WHO you are and HOW you got onto our ship?" the man at mission control demanded.**

**"Wells its all rather confusing isn't it and what? SO you little... oh forget it!" the dark haired girl sighed, going into a Scottish accent. She was rather scruffy, with short curly dark hair and scars that looked like they had been carved there, she and her friends looked like some kind of savages compared to the clean tidy people at NASA. "You know you try to be the best at being British, but it doesn't work!"**

**"TELL ME HOW YOU GOT ONTO THE SHIP!" Sir Henry demanded.**

**Tapping her nose, the dark-haired girl floated back off the screen** **with her friends and the lizard and then the orange glow disappeared.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mission

**Chapter 2: Mission**

** The minister sighed, turning off the three screens and turned to the ARC crew. "James, we need your team to find out who those kids were, you have three days!" he muttered, turning off the screen.**

** Lester turned frowning. "Well that was rather brief wasn't it, WELL" he began. "Your the bright sparks, so where are the BRIGHT ideas!"**

** Matt turned to Emily, who had been in a daze the whole time. "Are you alright?" he asked.**

** She turned to him slowly, "Yes! Its just... well, I could swear those girls and the boys were the "Time Travellers!"**

** Becker laughed, choking on his own laughter. "Time travellers! Come on Emily! This isn't Doctor WHO!"**

** Emily glared at Becker, then turned slowly to Lester. "When I was a girl, I was playing on the Thames bridge and I nearly fell, but a teenage girl came along and stopped me falling, we then saw her running off into an alleyway with the others! Then ten years later, they stopped a coach crash, in the marketplace, but they looked EXACTLY the same!" she started. "For years they appeared and disappeared, capturing the name... Time Travellers!"**

** "I've found them!" Jess cried.**

**Whilst Emily had been talking, Jess had been doing her usual, and researched them on the internet. In a flash, pictures of the group of four appeared all in different time zones.**

** "Well at least we know where they are, now any chance of tracking them?" Lester scoffed, not even showing the SLIGHTEST consideration to Jess's handiwork.**

** Jess began to type, when red lights appeared and an alarm sounded, blasting its way throughout the ARC. Jess began to type on the ADD and an image of the school came up. "St James Primary!" she gasped, turning to Becker. "RILEY!"**

** Becker nodded running out of the room and into the armoury, closely followed by the team.**

** Jack stared at the glowing light that had appeared in the classroom cupboard. At first he thought nothing of it, and then there were sounds, growling, snarling... roaring. He blacked it out of his mind, and walked out of the cupboard carrying the pencils to the table, where Riley sat alone. "What is that?" Jack queried looking at Riley's drawing.**

** "Its a pterodactyl" he sighed, knowing that Jack wasn't really interested.**

** And as usual, he was right. The only reason Jack ever spoke to Riley, was to cheer him up. Riley, much like his mum, was brilliant with computers but had never QUITE grasped his dad's military skills. He was good with a gun, but not soldier-style like Becker. Every time Jess had to take Riley to the ARC, he would just sit with Connor talking about dinosaurs and that had developed his dream of becoming a palaeontologist. Also, much like his father, he was no lover of socializing. Jack gazed at the cupboard and then heard the shouting of the others. "Come on Jack!" yelled one boy.**

**"Leave Harry with his bucketful of dinosaurs alone!" yelled another.**

** Reluctantly, Jack stood and walked over to them, leaving Riley alone, as usual. At school Riley's only friend was Nicholas Temple (Conner and Abby's son) but he wasn't in his class, and so, Riley was left alone.**

** Becker ran to the cars closely followed by Conner, Abby and Matt. Running to the cars Becker paused. ****_What if he was too late? What if their was an incursion? What if Riley was...? _****He shook the thought out of his head and got into the car, trying to push positive thinking into his mind.**

** Mrs McCallum had heard unusual noises coming from the closet and finally pushed herself to see what it was. Something inside was pushing her back, like a magnet dragging metal toward it. But she had to open the door. As she grabbed the handle, the door jumped as**

**if something on the other side crashed against it. She clumsily pulled the keys out of her pocket and fumbled for the right one, before shoving it into the lock and securing the door tight. "CHILDREN! GET OUT! THERE IS SOMEONE IN THE CLOSET! EVERYONE TO THE DOOR!" she shouted, beginning to panic.**

** The children ran to the door pushing to get out, and when the teacher was sure everyone was gone, she locked the door behind her. But not everyone was gone, lying on the floor, was Riley Becker, knocked unconscious. During the hustle to get out, he'd been trampled on, and now lay still and quiet on the floor.**

** Without thinking, Mrs McCallum smashed her hand into the glass, activating the fire alarm, causing children and teachers to run around screaming... causing a lot of noise.**

** Inside the cupboard, a grey hunchbacked monster snapped its jaw, the noise causing it to go into a frenzy.**

** On the floor outside in the classroom, Riley sat up slowly, panicking as he heard the fire bell. "Mrs McCallum... anybody...HELP ME!" he yelled. **

** The creature now crashed against the door again and this time, the wood split open and it crashed through, snapping at the now crying boy now hustled into the corner.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting

**Chapter 3: Hunting **

** The creature was now looming above Riley with its claw raised high. Riley shook in terror. He knew he was going to die, but all he wanted right now was his parents. He wanted them here now, hugging him, comforting him, his mum telling him it'll be alright and his dad swearing to protect him. But they weren't her beside him, he was going to die and he was really scared.**

** The creature was about to swing down, when a blast came from behind it and it fell sideways, revealing four teens in raggedy clothes holding guns. Riley stood up, drying his tears slowly and a dark-haired girl stepped forward and kneeled in front of him. "Are you alright Kid?" she asked and Riley nodded slowly.**

**"What was that?" he asked quietly, pointing to the now still creature.**

**"That!" began the girl. "Was a future predator! Nasty piece of work, but if you have one of these handy, you should be fine!" **

**His eyes drifting to the gun, she was now pointing at, Riley completely lost concentration. "What's your name?" asked the girl, having to shake Riley on the shoulder, to get his attention. "WHATS YOUR NAME?"**

**"Riley... Riley Becker"**

**"Cool, my names Raptor"**

**"As in the dinosaur?"  
"Yeah, when I was about your age, I killed one with my BARE hands!"**

**"No you didn't!" said Riley, giggling.**

**"Its true! Ask these guys!" Raptor said pointing to the three teens on guard behind her. "Oh this is J!" she said, indicating to a long dark-haired boy. **

**"And Jono!" Now indicating to a blonde, short-haired boy. "And K-T!" She said, pointing to a long dark-haired girl.**

**"Now lets get you out of here!" Raptor said leading him out.**

** The car pulled up beside the school and the soldiers stepped out. "Oh GOD!" sighed Becker, as he saw the firemen and police. **

** All these people were at risk and it would take FOREVER to move them. They pulled the car up, next to a fire engine and everyone ran out grabbing guns and equipment, causing the people to turn and gaze in awe. This was going to be harder than they thought...**

_**AN: Sorry it's taking a while to upload, I'm making a webs series called "The ARC Project" and I've been writing the script so this next chapter will be up when I can Thanks for reading!...**_


End file.
